gitp_bblfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Feet
With my ego in my gut, My babbling mouth would wash it up. (But now I've started learning how,) I keep it shut. Uhm... Well, hi... I'm Meredith Gray(Tail). Do you know me? I'm the daughter of the Gray Seer, the first apothecary hired by Leriel with his "Stinky Feets" team... I am following him from Season III, when he messed up everything - you know, the reality, the dream country and so... - in order to win the cup. A mad one... No, mad is not the proper word. He's... Well, let's speak of something nicer: the Sweet Feet. You know, the team name story? Leriel's idea was "Swift Feet"... but he asked Annie Rattox to fill the form for enroll the team to Season V and she heard "Sweet Feet"... but's fine. Well, Leriel was fine with this - nothing else matters! And seeing Leriel nice with something is scarier than seeing him angry... you don't know what's thinking. But about the team... After Season IV, Leriel wanted a quick team. A really quick one. So he returned to Skaven. Gutter Runner are really, really fast and there were two nice free agents that could make the difference between SF and other skaven teams: Krusty Kallypso and "Bluebeater" Rudy. Rudy wanted to move away from the loosing Beyond Entropy - he wanted to win at least a match! - while Krusty had some grudges against Crow. He managed to gather his college friends - the former gutter runners of Harvrats University, belonging to the "Alpha Gamma Kappa" brotherhood. Wide eyes would clean and dust Things that decay, things that rust. '' (But now I've started learning how,) '' I keep 'em shut. Leriel asked me to remain as assistant coach (I still wonder why...), and to look for some linerats in minor leagues. The most difficult task was to find the Storm Vermin: the ones playing in minor leagues did not want to face Stinger and Kowen! This time Mister Tea helped us: he, Velydra and Vysaga are all members of the Reaper's Council (whatever it means). Better not to ask more! Harm is in us. '' ''Harm in us, but power to arm. '' ''Harm is in us. '' ''Harm in us, but power to arm. '' Finally, Sly Tail suggested the thrower... an unlucky skaven, but this is another story. Leriel was aware that a team is more than a motley crue - "an heterogeneous assemblage", in his words! - and he started a tough training program. But there's still a lot to do! ''I kept it in a cage, Watched it weeping, but I made it stay. '' (But now I've started learning how.) '' I leave it open. I leave it open. And this song? That's not from Annie... It's something that lingers in the Naked Singularity stadium and hunts the team after the training session... We let the weirdness in. '' '' We let the weirdness in. '' '' We let the weirdness in. '' '' We let the weirdness in... Category:Teams Category:Skaven Category:Season V Category:Season VI